combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guide:Mbf123's GP Saving Guide
Know Your Playing Time The first step in saving and spending GP is deciding and then knowing how much you will be playing. If you know that you will be playing only on weekends or only one day a week, then purchase 1-day weapons. If you know that you will be playing every day for a week, purchase 7-day weapons and save GP. If you purchase 1-day weapons, try to plan out your playing time between today and tomorrow so that you can use that weapon for both days, essentially turning into a "2-day" weapon. By using the "2-day" strategy, it is actually possible for people who play every day of the week to save GP by buying 1-days rather than 7-days. Take an AK-47 for example: 800 GP for 1-day, 3920 GP for 7-day. If a person were to maximize the AK's usage time from 1-day to "2-day," he will only need to buy 3, at most 4, 1-day durations of the AK. In effect, the player actually saves GP (three 1-days is 2400 GP, while four 1-days is 3200 GP). If you buy a gun for 7 days instead of 1, you will save 30% GP. 30 days instead of 1, will allow you to save 35% GP. And lastly if you buy a gun for 90 days you will be saving exactly 40% GP. For example a standard G36E will sell at 950 GP for 1 day, and for 7 days, it will cost 4655. If you multiply 950 by 7 you get 6650, multiply that by .7 and you get the 7 day price, 4655. With 30 days, you can do the same thing, along with 90 days. Necessities and "Luxuries" 'Weapons' This can't be stressed enough: ONLY BUY THE WEAPONS YOU ABSOLUTELY NEED AND ARE GOING TO USE! There's a difference between "need" and "want," and that difference can be either your ticket to hundreds of thousands of GP or swift bankruptcy. Don't buy a weapon just so you can show off or because it looks cool. If you're a diehard Quarantine or Cabin Fever fan, stock up on MGs, launchers, and grenades. If you play Fireteam, go for ranged assault weapons. In all other game modes, it's your playing style that determines your loadout. Don't go buying a sniper rifle when you know that you're a hardcore rusher (unless you're a pro rushing sniper, that is). Default Weapons: Your M16A3 is deceptively useful. It's not a terrible weapon, and not only can you fill up a backpack slot with that weapon, but you can also trade it out for an enemy's gun! Certainly, this is the easier way to two primary weapons in your backpack. Once you've ranked up enough to unlock the Professional/Veteran/Elite M16A3, you can definitely think about not having to buy two primary weapons ever again. The same goes for your M92FS. If you rarely use your pistol, just stick with the M92FS. No point blowing hundreds of GP for a sidearm you'll rarely use. As for your M9 knife, don't even start thinking about purchasing other melee weapons to replace it, unless you're going to play melee-only all day. Last but not least is your M67 Frag Grenade. Of all the default items that CA gives you, this is by far the most useful and the least likely to be replaced by anything. While the M69HE Frag certainly offers far more explosive damage, think about whether you NEED that extra oomph in your grenade before you buy it. Remember, it's the little things that add up to kill your GP savings. 'Attachments' There's no point pimping out your pistol with a scope and suppressor so that it'll "look cool." Remember, it's the USEFULNESS of the weapon that matters. If you're barely going to use your pistol, save your GP and/or outfit your primary weapons with useful attachments. Suppressors: Suppressors increase accuracy and stealth, but comes with the expense of 10% damage decreases. Snipers should beware, since a suppressor can sometimes turn a 1-hit sniper into a 2-hit, although it's highly unlikely, it's still possible. Scopes and Sights: Scopes are downright useless on some weapons (MAC-10, anyone?) but can instantly increase the range and potentials of other weapons (M4A1 and M416). A few weapons may actually need scopes to be useful, like the M14 series of "assault" rifles. Remember that reflex sights are only useful in CQB, and ACOGs are only necessary for mid-long range combat. Also keep in mind that strong recoil will probably nullify any usefulness that scopes may offer. Magazine Mods: Depending on how quickly you chew through ammo, magazine modifications may offer benefits. Low-ammunition assault weapons (SG550, M14, all shotguns) or weapons with ridiculously fast fire rates (Skorpion, UZI, MAC-10, MP7) can be much more lethal with an Extended Mag, while weapons with large ammo counts (M6A2, UMP, all MGs) can decrease reload time with a Fast Loader Mag with no negative effects. Sniper rifles, depending on whether it's bolt-action or semi-auto, might also benefit, but you won't usually need Extended Mags on snipers unless you are a rushing sniper. 'Supply Cases' Don't be too tempted to buy the MYST-G case. If you're looking for a very specific weapon from that case, chances are you probably won't get it until your 5th or 6th case, by which time you'll have already wasted 20K or more GP. Once you've gotten something from the MYST-G, make a point to at least use it somewhat so that it's not a complete waste of GP, even if you only got a rare 1-day pistol. Sure, it's nice to reward yourself with a MYST-G now and then. But there's a fine line before one goes overboard. 'Gear and Cosmetics' The one thing you're looking for in normal game modes (Elimination, CTF, etc.) is most likely speed. If you're going to buy any gear, make it a speed-boosting (Military Bandana, Combat Beanie, Light Vest) or stamina-boosting (Black Beret) item. If you have an Advanced Backpack weighing you down, make sure to compensate for that speed loss. In other game modes (Fireteam, Quarantine), you could probably use more armor, firepower, and protection. In that case, go for a Heavy/Balanced Vest and/or an Advanced/Utility Backpack to fill up with more weapons. HOWEVER, do NOT buy any headshot-protection items under any circumstances. Experience in CA tells you this: no matter what helmet you're wearing, no matter how much protection it "claims" to offer, a headshot is a headshot. Gas and fire masks, while useful when people are spamming gas and fire, are generally useless. There are exception for gas masks: in Fireteam on Cabin Fever or Black Lung, gas masks can benefit survivors who must travel through poisoned areas. Other than that, the only protection item that has a distinct advantage is flash-protection items. While flash grenades aren't very common, it's certainly annoying to be blinded during the middle of a kill streak and killed by a noob. As for camouflages, they MAY be useful at certain times. Urban camo can conceal players fairly well in dark areas, although it also depends on whether the opposing players are paying enough attention. CA's HUD system, though, usually negates any benefits that camouflages may offer - hovering the reticle over any enemy player from any distance instantly brings up his/her name, which in turn gives away position. In essence, camouflages are purely cosmetic. Aviator Glasses? Red Beret? COMM CAP? You should know better than to waste GP on these cheap do-nothings. Bottom line: don't buy useless equipment! Anything without stat bonuses is a waste of GP. 'Mercenaries and Specialists' Tempted to buy Max, the GP-exclusive Mercenary? Don't do it. Think about it: 19,500 GP for 7 days, 39,500 GP for 30 days. With that kind of GP you could have bought a hundred or more Light Vests, which is basically what Max is in a nutshell. Keep this in mind: Max is just another cosmetic, a Light Vest that simply covers your whole character and looks like a female person, and is almost 10x as expensive. Let's not even talk about the Specialists. Actually, let's talk. Purchasing Specialists with GP is so expensive, and not worth it at all. Unless you spend all day playing Combat Arms (which I hope you don't), there's no way you can make a GP profit from buying Specialists with GP. Not to mention that after your unwise purchase, you have to buy Specialist weapons and items to make your experience worthwhile, which ends up costing you more GP. If you really want to play with Specialists, just get NX. You're cheap and nooby already by using Mercs and Specs, so why stop there? Spend some real money! Why Save GP? Simple: so you won't go broke and end up having to start another account (or worse, spend ACTUAL money to buy NX). They call Combat Arms "free to play" for a reason... What's more: permanent GP weapon sales! Did you miss out on the permanent G36E, UMP, L96A1, AK-47 and/or M4A1 because you didn't have enough GP? Are you going to risk missing out again? Save up your GP now!. More Tips Why bother saving? #'Seasonal perms '- Nexon does love selling perm GP items/weapons from time to time, however they do not come cheap, when the opportunity comes, you do not want to be short on stack. I remember a clan mate who was only 5000 GP away from a perm AK-47, but instead of saving he brought a Snowman Head for 15000 GP, at the end, he was nowhere near his AK-47. If you have a perm weapon, you will see your GP saving skyrocket in no time, as your weapon is the main thing that will chew up your GP. #'More options' - The more reserve GP you have, the better, for obvious reasons. Do not buy into the 'live fast' mentality. Having a bucket of spare GP is better than the other way around. Buy your weapons and gears in seven day increments. Why? Buying weapons for one day will cost you a lot. New players will be tempted to buy gears such as sniper rifle for one day just to kill the shopping crave, you need to overcome this habbit if you want to save up some GP. The calculation below shows you why you should buy weapons in seven day increments instead of one day or 30 days: AK-47 - One day purchase = 800 GP 7 day purchase = 3920 GP (560 per day) 30 day = 15600 GP (520 per day) 90 day = 43200 GP (480 per day) If you only buy the AK-47 one day, everyday in a week, you will be paying 800x7 =5600 GP, where as buying it for 7 days outright only costs you 3920 GP. It may appear to be simple common sense, however common sense is not that common. As previously mentioned, a lot of people will buy good weapons for just one day to satisify their gun craving habbit. Resist and save. Assuming a player buys AK-47 for 7 days, he will only need to make 560 GP a day to cover his weapon, a saving of 240 GP per day. One reason why you should pick 7 days instead of 30/90 days is that as you advance in rank, you may find a weapon that is more suitable for you, on top of that, some of us cannot sit in front of the computer all day like most CA players do, when your real life schedule does not allow you to play all day, you can just let the weapon's duration lapse and not worry about it. If you brought it for 30 days, that's a very minor saving of 40 GP per day only, but you have to carry the risk of not being able to play and also counting game server downtimes into consideration. For casual players, 7 day is the golden purchase period for all gears. This does not only apply to AK-47, almost every gear in CA shares the same cost pattern. You should only buy one day gear if you just want to 'try it out' or for special purpose (Heartbeat detector for weekend clan war etc) On the other hand, Nexon constantly puts out free rewards such as 30 day +2 slot backpacks, which is a reason why you should hold back on buying 90 day GP items as event items may hold better stats than your 90 day buy, rendering your item worthless. Think before you buy A lot of new players will be driven to buy costly yet useless seasonal items just to show off, an excellent example is the Candy Cane Club which cost a staggering 7000 GP for 7 days, the damage of CCC is indeed high, however, the same GP spent on any other given gear will get you far more kills than the candy cane. Come to your senses when you are buying. Grey Hi-Sec Keys Myth New players will be wooed into thinking they will have a fat chance at getting perms and sweet deals from grey hi-sec cases, the opposite is true, most of the times you will get junk weapons and items, for 1900 GP, for one day. If you still do not believe this, see Grey HiSec Case for bleeding testimonials, if that's not enough for you, ask anyone in game and you will get the same answer. The Right Server Swallow your pride and 'honor'. If you can play in low KDR server that gives extra GP/EXP, do so. The more kills you get, the more exp/gp you collect at the end of a game. You can play against people who's all pimped up with NX gears and lose, trying to feel pro, but at the end of the day, no one really cares, you can test this by telling a stranger on a bus about your superior KDR or how you went on a crusade against NX players. You cannot eat pride and skill for lunch. Do what's profitable. Do what is right As previously said, do whatever's profitable without breaking game rules. If you get high score from camping, do so. If your enemy cannot learn to use grenades or use an educated guess to clear out campers, sucks to be them, keep on killing them with your uber camping tricks until they are sick of it. Type less Needless to say, the more time you spend typing, the more chance you are going to get killed for free. If complaining will not fix the problem, stop wasting time typing and maybe you will die less. The CA community has the power to troll you harder than 4chan, only difference is the people on CA community will never admit themselves as trolls, and they do it for serious business. Category:Guides Category:Walkthroughs